


One More Chance

by BoredWithIdeas



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Everybody's old now, Fluff and Angst, Go back in time, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To the Moon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredWithIdeas/pseuds/BoredWithIdeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is fifty-six and in a coma. But he has one final wish. To marry John Watson. How could he if John is married with Mary? Sherlock's care taker, Beth, hires the people at Sigmund Corp. to fulfil Sherlock's wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advanced if this does not meet your expectations. It's just something I thought of. And I'm sorry if the first chapter seems slow, but I promise that it will get better.

Sherlock lay there, motionless. His caretaker by his side. He had been in a coma for nearly a week. "He's only fifty-six," his caretaker would cry. "He has so much more to live for." And the doctors would look at her. There's nothing more to be done, their look would say.

"Can we at least grant him a wish?" His caretaker, Beth Graham, said.

"With Sigmund? He doesn't seem the type to believe in that sort of thing," his doctor replied.

Beth smiled, looking thoughtfully at Sherlock. "He doesn't. He always says that he needs data or evidence that it actually works."

The doctor, Clark Wallace, nodded, "So it would basically be two wishes in one?"

"Exactly."

"May I ask what his wish was?"

Beth blushed once the question was asked. "It's not my place to say. Confidentiality and all that business."

"Very well, but I need to know to determine if he has enough time or not," Doctor Wallace countered.

"Oh, alright," Beth took a deep breath. "He wants to marry John Watson."

"His partner? But isn't he already married?"

"Yes, but..." Beth trailed off.

"Yes, Ms. Graham?"

"Sherlock would talk about times before Mr. Watson got married. Before his first ordeal with James Moriarty," Beth explained. "They were a couple. Very happy from the looks of it. Sherlock still has pictures of their time together.

"Sherlock would tell me wild stories, stories that weren't published on Mr. Watson's blog. 'People would talk,' Sherlock would say," Beth smiled to herself.

"People didn't know about them, though," Doctor Wallace said.

"They couldn't be open with their relationship, obviously. Someone could have gotten hold of that information and used one of them as bait. They had to be careful.

"Anyway, I'm sure you've read Mr. Watson's untitled blog entry. The whole thing concerning 'Sherlock's suicide'." She used air quotes. "Mr. Moriarty found out about them. He used them. Mr. Watson in particular. "

Sherlock told me that Mr. Moriarty used Mr. Watson to defeat him. Admittedly, Mr. Moriarty did use others. But John was Sherlock's main priority. If Sherlock didn't jump, Mr. Moriarty had three snipers ready to shoot their old landlady, Mrs. Hudson who passed nearly fifteen years ago, Greg Lestrade Senior, father of Greg Lestrade Jr., current Detective Inspector, and John Watson. So he jumped. Only, not really."

"How did he survive? How did he manage it?" Doctor Wallace asked, intrigued with the story.

"He never did say. He always say that I was smart enough to fake my own death as well. Mr. Watson probably knows," Beth replied. "Anyway, Sherlock said that he considered it a break up. You could imagine how Mr. Watson would have felt, seeing his partner jump off a building. So from what I understood, Mr. Watson tried to forget completely about Sherlock, so he married his wife, Mary."

"So Sherlock wants to live the life that Mary lived, that he should've lived?" Doctor Wallace asked.

"Yes. So... Do you think we have enough time to give Sherlock his wish?"

Doctor Wallace looked down at his charts, flipping through the few pages there. "If you could get the agents here within the next two days, I think we may have just enough time."

Beth, practically, shrieked with joy and, basically, tackled Doctor Wallace. She pulled away a few seconds later. "Sorry," Beth said, blushing beat red.

Doctor Wallace laughed. "It's alright. Just get the agents here." With that, he left with a smile on his face.

Beth smiled at Sherlock. "Don't worry, Sherlock. You'll be happy soon enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
